Welcome to Jump
by Lady Shadow 77
Summary: It was times like this that she truly felt abnormal. When she saw things that she didn't understand, because she had never experienced them herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Yodle unnamed readers who I'll never meet in real life! If you do not know me; then good, because that would be plain stalkerish. But so that you don't call me the "Odd-Psycho Girl" I'll tell you some things to ease your minds. . .**

**. . . or make you even more disturbed than before. Whatever. **

**I'm SJ, the loser who doesn't have a FanFiction account and so mooches off of her awesome friends (thank you Lady Shadow77; luv you as heterosexually as possible) to spread her untalent. I am the one who wrote the last Teen Titans fic, Throughout the Ages. After getting a really nice review (though I may or may not have offended with my pairing at the end), I decided to once again be a total female dog and mooch off of my friends' generosity. **

**So, this is not as good as my last story in my opinion, but I'm a loser! What do I know! so read, love and enjoy! or not. but I will take flames and set your house on fire. **

**And to keep the lawyers happy; I don't own Teen Titans. Losers will never own Teen Titans, and given my current occupation (L.O.S.E.R- Lame Opal Shaped Eccentric Runner), I will never own Teen Titans.**

She watched as the little girl scooped the sand in the pail repeatedly, humming a tune that the one watching couldn't quite name. Then came the patting down of the sand, as if by pushing down on the sand in the pail it would retain it's shape. Then, with a surprising amount of speed, the pail was flipped upside down and pulled into the air, leaving the sand partially intact in its wake.

"There, all done!" The little six year old smiled happily, her brown locks blowing around her face wildly in the wind. In front of her stood what was in her mind the best sand castle made on the planet, though it really was only a single cylinder, and a very crude one at that.

"Wait," the girl frowned. "I have to make it pretty first."

And so, the next five minutes was spent walking around the park, looking for things that would make it 'pretty'. What was chosen was a red leaf, a rock, and an acorn. The child, humming that unnameable tune yet again, placed the leaf on top, the rock at the bottom of the sand castle, and after much deliberation placed the acorn next to the leaf.

"Now it's pretty!" The girl cried. "Mommy! Come see what I made pretty!"

Once the girl was gone, the person watching walked over to the sandbox, her blue boots making a dull crunching noise on the grass. It was a rather ugly castle, she thought to herself as she tilted her head at it. Utterly pointless too. It wouldn't do anything but take up space.

So why make it? Why go through antagonizing labor to make something that was only going to break sooner or later? Sooner, if the skill that was involved in its creation was anything to go by. And that girl was going to go through all the trouble of bothering her mother - she tried not to think on that word - to show her this? It didn't make any sense. Of course, nothing that she had seen on Earth had made any sense to her so far.

Hearing the faint sound of voices, she quickly retreated back into the darkness. Soon, the little girl came into view, dragging behind her an older woman that must have been her mother.

"See mommy? Do you see it?" She cried as she pointed at her work. "Isn't it pretty?"

She, knowing from experience what exactly was going to happen, began to walk away, doing her best to quash down any pity that she might have felt for the child.

She hadn't gotten three feet away when she was proven wrong.

"It's beautiful Clarice," the woman pulled her daughter into a huge hug. "I love it."

"Thank you mommy!"

She watched with something that might have been surprise and confusion, if she was allowed to do so. Why was that the reaction? What was wrong with this particular duo, what made them different?

Immediately that thought was pushed away. It was _her_ that was different, not that mother and daughter. She _was_ the one that was not allowed such trifle things.

Of course, if this was the place that was rumored to have scrolls on how to defeat **Him**, than she would have to stay, and therefore probably witness more painful reminders on her major transgression of existing in the first place.

Raven sighed. Hello Jump City.

**Tada! Just as a warning, from now on I WILL be on of those lamos who puts an author's note at the END of a story (hey, just be glad the actual story was short). So, read, review, and give me flames so I may fill my pyro-maniac needs *victims of my pyro-maniac needs that are behind me warn you not to***

**So anyway, hope you enjoyed, and if you have any requests for stories about our girl Raven, just do what you can; email LadyShadow77 so I may mooch off of her internet! YAAAAAY for sucky friends (me)!**

**Yodle!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yodle my unnamed readers, guess who's back! Yup, the moocher! **

**Anyway, you see I was originally planning on having this story being a oneshot, but my wonderful friend LadyShadow77 didn't place it as such. Now, I was just going to have her change it to complete, but my mind was changed by something. That something, was Juniper Night.**

**You see, I have always loved reading her stories, since her story **Classic** and **Could You Say That In English Please**; in fact, she was the reason I decided to write a story on Raven's background in the first place! **

**Seriously, read her stories! They're AMAZING! **

**She told me that my story was good, and to not sell myself short. And I thought, hey, if an awesome writer like her thinks my stuff is good, and is willing to read more, I might as well provide some more material.**

**So thanks Juniper; it's an honor to have you review my story.**

**So without further ado, here is more of my story stuff that you may or may not want to read!**

**Oh wait; first-**

**To keep the lawyers happy; I don't own Teen Titans. Losers will never own Teen Titans, and given my current occupation (L.O.S.E.R- Lefty Optically Silent Elephant Runt), I will never own Teen Titans.**

Humans really annoyed Raven sometimes. Why? Well, there were a lot of reasons. One of said reasons happened to be their rather cruel process of labeling. The words they used to put people down, like jock, geek, goth, emo, loser, freak, etc. It was rather unnecessary, in her opinion. Who cared what people looked or acted like, as long as they weren't hurting, breaking, or killing anything? And scrutinizing clothes; what was the point? How was what someone else was wearing important to you?

Which brings us to her current problem. The problem itself was one of the most horrible plagues on Earth that Raven had yet to encounter; shallow teenage girls with nothing to do.

These particular infectants (a blond and a brunette, she noted) showed their symptoms with bright nail polish, short skirts, bubble gum that they kept popping over and over again, and they seemed to find something incredible amusing with the ground by Raven. Or, should we say, the shoes Raven was wearing.

"I can't believe that she would think those were like, actual footwear," the blond said, her pink gum going off with a pop.

"I know, she's like, so uncool," the brunette chirped in Follower fashion, clearly showing that she was under secondary infection. Raven tried not to gag. They weren't even doing a good job of picking on her; out of all the things they could've picked one, they chose her boots? It wasn't helping their already low first impression.

"Seriously, what trash bin did she get those from?"

"Yeah, so gross." Raven felt her grip on her tea cup tighten.

"If you're going to actually be in public, you should at least have shoes that don't look like blue barf."

"Yeah, it's just so, like, nasty."

Raven released her hold on the cup, and very slowly turned to face them, halting the two girls in their tracks.

"I have gray skin, purple hair, a red gem in my forehead, a blue cape, a leotard, a gold belt, and the best you can do is make fun of my _shoes_?" The girls were now beginning to shrink in their seats, and Raven fought back a malicious grin. "Well if you have nothing else to say, I guess it's my turn now."

Two minutes later, Raven found herself very satisfied as the two girls fled the cafe, and settled back into her booth with her tea. She didn't even mind that it had gone cold.

However, the sudden burst of maliciousness was something to be concerned about. Her Father wasn't coming through, was he? No, she hadn't felt His presence at all, not even that little pressure in the back of her head when He was watching her. Then, where had it come from? She couldn't even remember a time when she had acted like that before. Perhaps it had something to do with that unplanned skirmish with the Gordanians two days ago, and those four individuals she had met? Maybe. . .

"_Azar, can we hide?"_

"_Hide?" Azar's face frowned in confusion, and Raven nodded._

"_She's coming, and I don't want to make her sad again."_

"_. . ." Understanding flashed in her teacher's eyes. "Alright. Here, we'll wait for her to pass behind this wall, okay?"_

_Nodding, the child and religious leader ducked behind the wall just as a figure in white passed by, a flash of purple hidden in her hood. Raven held back a shudder at the pure __**sorrow **__that the figure held, and was shaking by the time she had passed._

"_She was still sad," she spoke softly. "Why is she always sad, Azar?"_

"_Arella," her teacher paused to find the right words. "Has been through much. She's suffered through many bad things, most of which she blames herself for. Arella, simply is lost in her own pain."_

"_She can't find her way?" Azar shook her head._

"_No. However. . ." The woman paused, unsure of how much she should tell the child. Raven waited in patience silent, and after making eye contact Azar let out a sigh. "It was not always like this."_

"_It wasn't?" Azar knelt down on one knee so she was at eye level with her pupil._

"_No. Many years ago, that sad woman was a young girl by the name of Angela, and had a fiery wit, and just as fiery a temper. She could cut down the most intelligent monk here in one short sentence, and wasn't afraid to stand up for herself." Azar gave her a small smile; a rare reward, though Raven had yet to find out what she had done to receive one. _

"_She was quite the interesting teen, your mother."_

That had been the first time Arella had been referred to as her mother. That had also been the last. Raven frowned under her hood. Was it possible that what she had done was related to Arella? And if so, wouldn't that make it a human reaction?

Well, Raven thought to herself. I do need to keep some sort of contact with my human self, right?

And so, fighting a smirk all the way, Raven stood up with her untouched tea mug and walked over to another girl (a red-head this time) that had been eying her belt with disgust for quite some time now.

**Tada! This has been presented, shown, viewed, or whatever verb you wish to call it! I hope you enjoyed this installment of my now saga! If not, give me flames so I may reenact the Fire of Rome (I have my fiddle ready and everything)!**

**And I'd like to thank LadyShadow77 for letting me mooch off of her internet, and once again to Juniper Night!**

**READ HER STORIES. READ THEM.**

**And so, please wait patiently (or in dread) for the next installment of Welcome To Jump.**

**Also, if there is a certain scenario in which you want to see Raven in, put it in your review and let me know! I'd be happy to write requests!**

**Yodle!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yodle readers/reviewers/others! I'm still alive and breathing, so I'm still writing! The government hasn't found me yet!**

**Yeah so, I've been pleasantly surprised with them reviewers lately; I have yet to receive a flame or anything like that so. . . . cool guys, thanks a lot. I suppose it's only a matter of time until the Raven-Haters descend but. . . . come at me bro! I use flames to launch epic Fireworks (that won't fail and yet still be cool, like at Royal Palm Beach).**

**Okay, so, read and enjoy, any request put it in your review (but review too), and don't call the cops on me!**

**And to keep the lawyers happy; I don't own Teen Titans. Losers will never own Teen Titans, and given my current occupation (L.O.S.E.R- Lightning Operated Silly Emu Rag), I will never own Teen Titans.**

Raven was not an easily confused person. When faced with an object of unknown origin, she had been taught to quietly observe and gather as much information on it as she could, and then piece together what she had learned to come to a conclusion on said object. This was done to reduce the stress level of a situation, and deal with the unknown object calmly, efficiently, and accordingly. That was how you were supposed to deal with things, so that was what Raven did.

"Uh, Miss, are you going to keep staring at the computer, or do you want to use it?"

_A computer_, Raven mused to herself. _So that's what it's called_. Who would've thought she'd find something like this in a library, of all places? Certainly not her.

"Ma'am, seriously, if you're not going to use the computer, please get out of the way so others may have access to it."

Raven shook her head quickly, nodding and retreated over into the Young Adults section, where she still had a view of this 'computer'. Well, this seemed to be a common device on Earth, if the ease in which the man used it was anything to go by. From what she could see, it seemed like it was a type of writing device,with the letters of the English alphabet on the flat object in front of what appeared to be a glass covering of some sort (the man called it a screen, she believed). There also was an oddly shaped object near this flat alphabet object, and to her surprise when he moved it, an arrow on this screen moved as well!

Raven watched as the screen changed to another set of pre-set information, and the man used the mouse to look down at this information before typing himself.

". . . What is it?" Raven whispered to herself. Even after observation, she found herself was not allowed; she did _not _get confused. Ever.

"_While it's true that many things can be solved by observation, there are some things that you have to experience yourself, or you'll never understand them. Keep that in mind Raven, there will be times when you'll have no choice but to interact."_

Raven sighed, slowly walking over and tapping the man on the shoulder. He looked up, and she could see the surprise at her un-common attire, but he quickly masked it. At least he was trying to be discreet.

"Uh, can I help you?"

"I'd just like to know when you'd be done, if that's alright."

Raven _would _master this 'computer', if it was the last thing she ever did.

**Tadum! Hope you liked it!**

**I actually got the idea from Apprentice Part One, where Raven goes and uses the computer so awesomely in a way that even Cyborg didn't (seriously, is there anything she **can't** do?). It was after the episode was over that I realized something.**

**Raven is from a different dimension of pacifist monks. Where did she learn to actually USE COMPUTERS?**

**And so this was born. **

**Also, in response to Juniper Night; I know right? I moved away from my home when I was seven, and then when we came back when I was fourteen my old friend demanded to know why I wasn't getting involved in any of the activities that she was in. I admit I laughed a bit, which resulted in her getting angry and well. . . we didn't rekindle our old kindergarten friendship. Also, I saw your review on my other story, and if you don't like Beast Boy and Raven together, what pairings do you like (if any)? I'm curious.**

**And another shout out to a new reviewer; Sunshine-Midnight123! Thanks for the review, it was actually Starfire that inspired this. I mean, sure she's an alien so of course she'd be confused, but Raven's from a completely different DIMENSION. There's must've been some time in which she didn't understand stuff. **

**By the way **Taken **was pretty good, feel free to update please! **

**Yodle!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yodle once again readers/reviewers/others! I'm still writing, spreading what some consider talent (and the hobo in my trashcan thinks is stupid) throughout the world!**

**But before you guys read the story that you came here to read, I'm going to waste your time. Why? Because most of you will read this anyway!**

**Anyway, moving on. . . we have a new reviewer!**

***applause and cheers as concerned individuals keep me away from alcohol***

**Welcome, Angelic Toaster, to the saga of my little ideas that come to me while I'm in the shower!**

**. . . Anyone want to take bets on how long she'll (or he'll) stay?**

**Anyway, just so you guys know if you put any questions or anything like that I'll probably answer them in the AN after the story itself.**

**And because I don't want to keep anyone's hopes up; don't get used to the fast updates. I'm only going so fast because 1) I have a lot of ideas in my head, and 2) it's summer. If get CDD (Creative Deficit Disorder), and when school starts up again, I WILL not update as often; though I will try!**

**And to keep the lawyers happy. . . even if I am depressed at this fact; I don't own Teen Titans. Losers will never own Teen Titans, and given my current occupation (L.O.S.E.R- Lunching Ocelot Small Egg Racer), I will never own Teen Titans.**

Raven was in trouble. How was she in trouble, you might ask? She was in trouble, due to one of the most annoying instances, most confusing and alarming things that have ever plagued the Earth. They lie in the darkness, waiting for the most opportunemoments to show themselves, spreading their disease as effortlessly as breathing. It also happened to place secondout of all the things thatRaven had ever despised.

"Oh my god! Jerry, it's her!"

"What are you talking abou- you're right! It is her! It's the chick that helped fight off the aliens!"

"Get out your camera Jerry! We have to get her picture! Now!"

"I heard you Tammy, now be quiet before she notices us!"

_Too__late_, Raven thought as she grimaced. What exactly was the big deal anyway? That Starfire girl broke lots of property (causing mass panic), kissed Robin (which was a rather awkward moment), the Gordanians threatened bodily harm (to retrieve earlier stated mass panic causing alien), she decided (for reasons she cannot yet discern) to assist the other three boys in finding her, Gordanians brought out a laser (_for helping mass panic causing alien_**)**, they fought said aliens (in which she used the forbidden _f-word)_, and she blew up a ship.

_Of course_, she thought to herself as the couple began to snap pictures, _our actions may have helped save the entire populace of the city. . ._

Even though she broke almost every rule about the evils of violence that she had been taught to do so.

"Jerry, these are great!"

"I know; if we could only get one with her hood _down_."

No way in Azar. What were they trying to do? Show her some form of gratitude? They could start with getting out of her face! Or better yet, find a way to get rid of Him!

Of course, they probably wouldn't want her picture if they knew. . .

Raven sighed again as the signal for walk turned green. Stupid humans, idolizing the one thing that was going to kill them in a few years. What had she come here to do in the first place anyway? She didn't even remember anymore; all she knew now was that she wanted to GET OUT.

Her thoughts were then interrupted by the sounds of crashing, and screaming. Lots of screaming.

Raven quickly retraced her steps around the corner to see a green car that had crashed right into the building she had been standing in front of not two minutes ago. Judging by the skid marks, the driver had made a sharp turn too late.

Raven made her way over, the panicked people somehow parting before her almost instinctively. Once she got to the sidewalk, she looked over to a very familiar girl who was crying, kneeling on the ground.

"Jerry. . . he . . . he pushed me out of the way, but . . . but . . . he. . ."

Raven felt her body move of its own accord, and a few moments later, along with a black flash, an injured and bloody man laid on the sidewalk, barely conscious.

"Jerry! Jerry!" The girl went to move towards him, but Raven held out her hand.

"Don't touch him; we don't want to paralyze him."

"He . . . he looks so bad. . ."

Raven had no choice but to agree. His legs were obviously broken, and his right arm was not at a good angle. It was clear that he had some broken ribs too. If he were to remain untreated, this man would die within minutes.

"_This is a very helpful technique. Where in most cases you couldn't even touch the person for fear of paralysis, or the blood loss and damage is too extensive for any surgery, this will cause a form of regeneration and hyperactive healing in the subject. Of course, you need to be careful, as if you use this on a extremely injured patient, you may suffer from it yourself and then _you'll _be the one in need of medical attention. Nonetheless, I think you'll do just fine."_

"_. . . Azar, are you sure I'll ever be able to actually _use _this?"_

"_Raven, just because you've been told you are to cause destruction doesn't mean you can't heal and save."_

"Stand back a bit," Raven ordered the people nearby, and let her hands hover over the man's torso. The area with most internal bleeding would need to be fixed first, since it was closest to the vital organs.

A blue glow flowed from her hands, and Raven could distinctly hear popping sounds as his ribs slid back into place, could hear the sound of the bones as they slowly went back to their original form. Once she was done with that, she moved to his legs, repairing the ribbons of torn flesh and moving the shattered fragments of kneecap back into one joint. The arm was easier, simply broken in two places, and a sprained wrist that didn't need any immediate attention.

Slowly, Raven let the glow recede and looked to the girl.

"He still has a minor concussion along with a sprained wrist, and you should move him to a hospital just in case I missed something, but he should make a full recovery." The girl, looking at Raven in a way that made her very uncomfortable, moved over to the him and placed her hand on his chest.

"Jerry? . ."

". . . Tammy. . ." Tears sprang to the blonde's eyes as she placed her head on Jerry's chest.

"Jerry! Oh thank god, thank god!"

Raven shakily stood to her feet, noting the way her body was trembling. _I may have overdone it a little. _

"Is there. . . is there anyone else hurt?" She heard herself croak out, and after a chorus of head-shakes and no's, she let out an exhausted sigh. "I'll be going then."

"Wait," A tan hand grabbed her wrist, and Raven found herself looking into the teary eyes of Tammy. "Thank you for saving my Jerry. You don't know how grateful I -"

"Don't mention it," Raven quickly tore herself free from her grasp, looking away rather nervously,. "I didn't really do anything that special."

Raven slipped through the crowd once again, trying to shake off that odd and unfamiliar look in the girls' eyes. In fact, she was so focused on driving that image out of head that she didn't even notice the boy staring at her until he called to her.

"Hey hold on a second! Raven, right?" She looked on in concealed surprise as a boy dressed like a traffic light walked up to her. "It's me, Robin, remember?"

"Hey."

"I came here as soon as I heard but," the Boy Wonder scratched his head sheepishly. "It looks like you already took care of it."

"I didn't really do anything." Robin looked over behind her, his mask rising as a sign of his confusion.

"Well then, if you're ever 'not really doing anything' again, and need backup, don't forget about this." He pulled out a yellow communicator.

". . . I won't," Raven finally consented. "No promises on me actually using it though."

"Just know that if you're in trouble-"

"I know who to call. No problem." Raven walked past him, her hand making its way unbidden to the yellow object she had; an exact match to Robin's communicator.

"_Just because you've been told you are to cause destruction doesn't mean you can't heal and save."_

"Maybe, Azar," Raven muttered as she tried to fight off a small smile. "Maybe."

**Tadum! Man this was a fairly long chapter, wasn't it?**

**Anywho, hope you enjoyed and all that. . . but now on to what I promised; I will answer thine questions of confusion to clear said confusion!**

**Okay, so for the last chapter, one of the lines said "Even after observation, she found herself was not allowed"**

**I apologize. What I meant to say (type) was "Even after observation, she found herself confused; something which was not allowed."**

**Next, the other story mentioned earlier to Juniper Night was my other story I wrote, Throughout The Ages (if you want you can go read it, I won't mind ^_^)**

**And third, yes, these questions are all from one person (you know who you are)**

**Okay! So for those you don't know the drill (Angelic Toaster), if you want any particular case of Raven in the strange land of Earth, put in your review or whatnot and I'll see what I can do! I hope you enjoyed this chapter in my saga!**

**Oh, and for Juniper Night; do I live in a peninsula with a liquid heart? Perhaps. Of course, Google and Youtube are SUCH great resources, but to see something in person. . . .**

**Yodle!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yodle once more my reviewing friends! Once again, you have given me the great honor of reading my story and such.**

**. . . But enough of my groveling and kissing up. WE HAVE TWO WHOLE NEW REVIEWERS OF THE HUMAN VARIETY (that we know of)!**

**It seems that my story is catching the attention of some people. So, welcome to this little place of the fanfiction world, Layab The Dark Saiyan (Goku's got nothing on this guy), and MelonLord28 (Toph rules)!**

**Anyway, on with the story of Raven's little encounters.**

**And to keep the lawyers happy; I don't own Teen Titans. Losers will never own Teen Titans, and given my current occupation (L.O.S.E.R- Lecherous Orange Single Elite Right-handeder), I will never own Teen Titans (and yes, I'm aware that right-handeder isn't a real word).**

Raven was a lot of things. Azarathian, human, demon. Magic user, mortal, evil spawn. However, there were a lot of things that Raven wasn't. She wasn't a psychopath (yet), she was most definitely not a boy, and she wasn't into any form of socializing. At all. She also wasn't a person that was into soft and furry creatures.

Unfortunately, it seemed that this one didn't get the memo.

Raven blinked as she looked into the brown eyes of a cat as it rubbed itself against her leg, purring very loudly. It walked in between her legs for a few more seconds, still purring, before sitting in front of her directly and looking up at her once more. It let out a meow before it started to clean itself, a pink tongue brushing along its paw.

". . . What?" Raven rasped out, her displeasure more than completely obvious. In response, the cat paused briefly paused midlick to give off a content meow before resuming its bath. ". . . It's not cute. Don't think for a second that is."

Another content meow was the only reply.

As much as she loathed to admit though, Raven had to admit that the cat may be a little endearing. . . in its evil fluffy way. It had long white fur, with splashes of black here and there, and there was a particular black patch around its left eye. . . and was it looking **smug**?

The cat now walked up to her foot, gently pressing its nose against her toe, letting out a mewl that would have any normal human being (and Starfire) a bawling, mushy mess. Luckily, Raven was not just human, and repelled the ongoing feelings that she wasn't allowed to feel.

Undaunted, the cat then batted at Raven's blue cloak with her paw, the black and white fur momentarily becoming invisible within the folds of deep blue. Raven twitched, the action hidden beneath her hood.

Then the cat looked at her again with those stupid brown eyes, mewling softly. Raven twitched once more.

"No, don't even think about it," Raven warned. Of course, instead of heeding the generously given attempt to spare its life, the cat only continued its barrage of adorable. Raven groaned. It was always like this. What was it with her and stupid animals? In Azarath she had been placed in one of the tallest towers, at the very top room, with one small window and one doorway that lead in and out. Even with these precautions, almost every week _some _type of creature of the furry (not feathered, those belonged to Arella) kind wound up in her chamber, looking up at her with those eyes.

"_It's just so bothersome," Raven stated as a puppy was removed from her chambers. Again. "What's so great about here that they feel the need to go through the trouble of breaking in here every time?"_

_Azar chuckled a bit before turning to the one window in the room. "Well, it is said that animals have a great sense of empathy." Raven looked over at her teacher._

"_They do?"_

"_Yes," Azar nodded at her ten year-old student. "They can sense things about a person that no one else can by themselves. And since most animals are innocent creatures, they have a habit of trying to. . . cheer up someone if they're depressed, sad, or lonely."_

"_. . . Is. . . is that why the doves are constantly by Arella's chamber?"_

"_Perhaps." Azar moved towards the door. "Our lesson will be moved to three o'clock tomorrow, remember that."_

"_Yes Azar."_

"_And Raven?" Azar turned to her student with a small smile before closing the door._

"_If you want to keep it from the other monks, I suggest you find a better hiding place for that rabbit under your bed."_

Raven shook her head and let out a sigh as she picked up the cat by its scruff. "Alright. C'mere."

The cat purred in delight as Raven brought it to her chest, running her free arm over its back. Raven frowned as the cat buried its head in her arm, closing its brown eyes.

"Don't get too comfortable, this won't be long," she warned, though her hand resumed stroking its fur. "Another minute and you're going to a shelter."

The cat only purred in response. Raven groaned as she looked towards the sky. _What is it with me and dumb animals?_

The fact that the cat seemed to _grin _at her only made her more uncomfortable.

**It. Is. Written. **

**Sorry if you were expecting another save lives and stuff chapter; I got cute on the brain. In fact, that bunny in the flashback is giving me ideas . . .**

**But enough of all of that stuff.**

**It seems a lot of people seemed to like the healing aspect of the last chapter, surprisingly. It's true, it really wasn't mentioned a lot during the show, or used. I have a theory on that actually, which I will now share whether or not you want it too know; feel free to skip the next paragraph if you don't really care. **

**In every single fandom, show, comic, manga, etc, every single time someone has some sort of healing capability, there is usually some sort of drawback. For Wolverine, it hurts like Trigon's domain. And if you watch Robin and Beast Boy in both healing scenes, it seems that they're fine, so I assume any painful repercussions of the sort happen to Raven. Of course, she's hovering over the wound, and so I came to the conclusion that it was sort of like a glowing healing cream of sorts, one of magical properties that alters the healing capabilities of the individual. And altering someone's healing capabilities and mending tissues seems like a difficult task so. . . . that's my theory, more or less. If you have a better one though, feel free to tell me in your review!**

**And Angelic Toaster; an interesting idea. . . . hm. . . . . my bunnies are giving me ideas. Thank you for the first request; I'll see what I can do.**

**Well now except for Layab The Dark Saiyan and MelonLord28, but they'll figure it out) know the drill! Review, request, question, and ignore the guy staring at you with binoculars. He's just bored.**

**Just so you guys know, cheese danishes are delicious (NOMNOMNOM).**

**Yodle!**


	6. Chapter 6

**YODLE EVERYONE!**

**Why did I type the last line in caps? **

**BECAUSE I CAN**

**That, and I realized that I have five followers, and three favs. My reaction when I saw this was-**

"**'MGONNADIE- *exploded***

…**... i was happy, if you didn't catch that. Which is much better than how I was Saturday (if you don't know look up my other story No Excuse; thank you MelonLord and crazynerd)**

**So thank you guys so much! It's been so much more easier to write with you guys reviewing and commenting; you've made it all worthwhile.**

**And now, to totally ruin the moment!**

**I actually need assistance, if you please. As you hopefully already know, in y disclaimer, each time I use a different word for the acronym L.O.S.E.R, to shake things up.**

**Well...**

**I'm running out of words.**

**So, if you could send me a list, of words that start with the appropriate letters, it'd be much appreciated.**

**So yeah. . . . . and I have seen them requests that have been placed in reviews... who would've thought people actually would have done that?**

**So. . . . . since you're actually listening to me, I might as well USE these ideas and such... though I admit I can't do them all in a row... so just read now and I'll shut up.**

**To keep the lawyers happy; I do not own Teen Titans. Losers will never own Teen Titans, and given my current occupation (L.O.S.E.R- Lint Ocarina Swooping Ernestina), I will never own Teen Titans.**

Raven looked up in confusion (though of course to anyone else she looked as impassive as ever.

"Excuse me?"

"I said," the boy leaned further on the table, his grin sending Raven a feeling of 'run while you can'. "You come here often?"

"Not really."

"Well, if that's the case," the boy slicked back his black hair that seemed just a bit too shiny. "Would you like to make sure you come here again?"

". . ." Raven blinked. The boy, now sensing that he was losing ground - if he had ever had any in the first place - stood up, placing his comb back into his pocket as he tugged on his black leather jacket.

"Name's Cash." Raven nodded slightly before turning back to her book. "Yours?"

". . ." Raven looked at him, bewildered. "Raven."

"Nice. Birds are cool."

Raven closed her eyes for a moment. This guy couldn't really be that stupid, could he? 'Birds are cool'; her name wasn't that because birds were "cool".

"_Sorry I'm late today," Azar said as she sat on the opposite end of the cell, placing the tray on the dank cell. "Juris has a habit of placing himself above the needs of others." Like always, the six year old simply sat there. Azar smiled as she began to prepare the tea with the set she had brought._

_As she finished pouring the two cups - though one always remained untouched - she looked over to the girl in the dark corner._

"_You know, today makes it a whole year since I was appointed as Azar, and found out about this place. It's kind of interesting, isn't it?" After waiting for the response that never came, she took a sip of her tea. "This place was top secret; the last Azar and a choice few where the only ones who knew. So when my grandfather died and I took his place, you can imagine my shock at the fact that he had constructed a giant underground prison, all just for one prisoner._

"_I charged right in here, even though the other monks practically _begged _me not to. It was like they feared I'd die or something." Azar chuckled. "I suppose they did. But I didn't listen, and went down the hall into this room. _

"_And there you were, sitting just like you are now. I asked for your name, and you only stayed silent. I must've tried to get your name for hours; it would have been funny if it wasn't so sad."_

_Placing her now empty cup down, Azar smiled at the small form. _

"_Thank you, I'm afraid I must be going now." Azar stood up, grabbing the tray, and began to head out the door. Before she got there however, she heard an odd sound. It was raspy, hoarse, unused._

_Someone was trying to speak._

"_. . ." Azar turned, praying that her shock wasn't showing. ". . . Wha. . . ."_

_The girl let out another rasping cough before making eye contact; the first acknowledgment that Azar had ever been there._

"_What. . . what is . . . what is a name?"_

Now that she thought about it, Raven didn't know why Azar had picked raven. She supposed it had some sort of meaning due to circumstance or something, but Raven couldn't figure it out for the life of her.

"So? Whaddya say? You, me, here, tonight?" Raven frowned; it was hard to decipher what the human was trying to say when he wasn't using complete grammar.

You; so he was referring to her.

Me; himself, obviously.

Here; he was referring to the "perfectly good pizza shop", according to certain people.

Tonight; he was referring to this evening.

So, he was talking about the two of them, at this pizza place, tonight.

…... Was he asking her out?

If the way he was grinning at her expectantly was any indication, then yes.

…...  
Well, this had never happened before. How was one to deal with this sort of thing?

Raven looked at him at the corner of her eye (which to everyone else, she hadn't moved at all). He was obviously a pompous idiot, if his attitude and manner of speak was anything to go bye. There was also the fact that she was going to be the reason he and everyone he knew died. . . .

_Humans really are stupid_, Raven thought to herself. _First they praise me, and now they attempt to initiate . . . whatever a date entails. _Oddly, she found that she herself wasn't sure. Well, she had been told it was bad news so. . . .

It was best she let him down as gently as possible.

Raven closed her book, finally moving in a way that other people could notice. She turned to face him, making eye contact as one should when giving a direct answer.

"Hell no; fuck off."

It wasn't until a little while later that Raven discovered that had _not_ been gentle.

**...**

**Well, that went a bit opposite the way I wanted it too. That Azar snippet - while I place that scenario as truth and is mentioned in Throughout the Ages - was not what was going to be placed. It just... formed. **

**But look at that; Arella-given sarcasm made Raven socially awkward. I feel like it was a Sai moment there.**

**Actually, that whole snippet brings to mind a question I want to ask you guys; as you know by now, I really value your opinion and insight.**

**To put it blunt, I have always had a certain theory on how Azar and Raven interacted (at least in the cartoon version; we already know about comic Azar) and met. In fact, I made up a whole situation and stuff from when they first met to when they last saw each other. That snippet above was a sample on how I think it would've gone when Raven first actually socialized with Azar.**

**But now on to the question. **

**Do you guys think I should make a story about Azar and Raven's relationship? Of course, since I have school and this story, updates all around would not be as often, but it'd be nice to get this stuff out (last time I looked, there wasn't ONE story with Azar as one of the selected characters). Tell me in your reviews, okay?**

**And this was my first request evah!- I felt I should do it as soon as possible. So I hope you liked it, Angelic Toaster! Even if it did go a bit off track...**

**And I think I'm gonna do a oneshot about that bunny. That damn bunny won't leave me alone, so I feel I have no choice. If you want, tell me what you think it would look like, and what Raven would name it!**

…**. Wow, I'm asking you guys for a lot of things this chapter. Sorry 'bout that, moocher by nature.**

**Yodle!**

**P.S; whoever is the first to tell me who Cash is, and where he's from gets a special prize!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yodle!**

**Funny story, I actually wrote this entire story in one sitting, and was very, very proud of myself. Then, after going to tell LadyShadow77 that I was ready for it to be posted, she and I both realized something.**

**Everything was in CAPs, and I had my fingers positioned incorrectly. So it looked like this-**

"**SNF YHRN RBRTYYHINH ERNT GTOM NSF YO EOTDR."**

**So yeah, I had to redo it.**

**Anyway, onto more important matters than my epic failings at life!**

**WE HAVE YET ANOTHER PERSON TO JOIN THIS PART OF THE FANFICTION UNIVERSE.**

**WELCOME, 9wolf! (by the way, your little picture is awesome; is that Sonic Underground?)**

**So, you know what to do. **

**Scroll past the stupid disclaimer and get to the story, right?**

**Okay then.**

**To keep the lawyers happy; I do not own Teen Titans. Losers will never own Teen Titans, and given my current occupation (L.O.S.E.R - Leaping Oyster Scones Exterminate Rolicyclidine) I will never own Teen Titans (hey, Sunshine-Midnight123, is that last one actually a real word?)**

Rachel hated mothers who were too smart for their own good. The minute she entered the house, she could feel the violet eyes on her, fixing a "what-happened?" look on her.

"How was school, darling?"

"Fine."

"Your tone says otherwise."

"I'm not in the mood for this right now, Mother."

"Since when are we in the mood for anything like this? What happened?"

"Nothing," she hissed. Her mother fixed a look that said, in no uncertain terms, that the lie was not bought.

"Well then, if you want we can talk to your father about 'nothing'," was the reply, complete with air quotes. Rachel paled.

"Mom, really I-"

"Something is bothering you, and I refuse to let up until I know what bothered my little girl."

"I'm sixteen."

"And I'm thirty-five; now tell me what happened before I resort to the Face."

"Fine, fine," Rachel rushed to comply; the Face was beyond cruel and unusual punishment.

After a certain explanation that the author is too lazy to come up with, Rachel watched as her mother nodded.

"I figured it would've been about a boy."

"Mother!"  
"Sorry, sorry. Still, you blushed in public?"

"Mother!"

"I'm just saying, this is a big deal Rachel. You showed human attraction!"

"Mother!"

"You know your father and I were beginning to think you might be asexual-"

"Mother please!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," her mother held up her hands as she apologized. "Still, I don't see why this is such a big deal. You met a guy that you think is attractive, I see nothing wrong with that."

"Mother, it was embarrassing. And so. . . human."

". . . You don't seem to know this, but from what we know you're a human being."

"So you say."

"Please don't tell me that your friend Garfield's conspiracy theories haven't gotten to you."

"No mother, they haven't. You just don't seem to realize how frustrating this whole thing is."

"Because I'm not sure it is. When I was only eighteen-"

" 'I met a very attractive blond outside a church, and the next thing you know, we had a purple-haired baby in the house'," Rachel finished for her. "I am well aware of the story."

"Rachel," her mother placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Things will be fine; and if you want to ask this guy out-"

"His remains will never be found."

"Tristan! Don't intimidate the boy before they even start dating!"

"When was it decided that we were?"

"I'm just saying, you might want to wear a that low-cut blouse I got you-"

"Mother!"

"Wait, do I need to have a talk with this boy about our daughter's 'boundaries', Angela?"

"No! Dad!"

Raven woke up with a start, her eyes wide and frantic as she grasped the sheets of her apartment bed. After regaining her breath and discovering her inability to get back to sleep, Raven simply stared at the shaky ceiling fan that didn't actually do anything but move the hot air around.

It was those dreams that she hated the most. Not the ones that screamed of fire and blood and death and that she was evil- but the ones that held out a beautiful life that she couldn't have, would never have. What was impossible for her to even think about wanting, shoved in through her subconscious.

A mother that would only look at you with love and concern and pride . . .

A father that would protect you because he cared, not because you were an important pawn . . . .

Being able to be an actual kid, feeling everything as it came, the good and the bad. . . .

"By far," Raven croaked out. "Worst dream ever."

**Yodle!**

**Ain't that there a rather depressing chappy?**

**But I've always thought about what would have happened if Raven had a childhood that was well, a childhood, so I gave this a try. Hope you liked it!**

**And you can pick who this guy was, whoever you want. I did that on purpose so that this area might be neutral for pairings. (pairing wars are utterly pointless, ridiculous, and at some times hilarious)**

**And I have looked over your requests; if things go as planned, the next chapter will be one.**

**Hopefully. But, since it is me, don't keep your hopes up.**

**Also, nobody left any guesses on who Cash was. . . . . okay then. **

**Cash is the tall skinny dude in the episode Car Trouble (if you don't know then look it up), when he and his friend Sammy steal the T-Car. I decided to use him for this one, because, well, I can. **

**THE POWER OF THE AUTHOR (ESS)**

**And I have been thinking about the Azar story, and after reading what you guys have had to say about it I have come to a conclusion.**

**I will not make the story. However, there might be a chapter or two in THIS story that is all about Azar and Raven; basically the chapter will be one long memory with a little bit at the end with Raven being distracted from the memory, or something like that. I figured that way I can get my Azar out without having to work on a whole story about them.**

**And the bunny thing? I will do it, just not for a while; have to write a stupid essay about biased theories first. Why is it that they claim to teach evolution as a theory, but they act like it's true when there are other theories that you can't even mention without getting in trouble? It's aggravating.**

**Now, moving on from my rant, you all know the drill, and if you don't (9wolf), read, review, then repeat for the next chapter!**

**Yodle!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yodle!**

**So, been a while since I've updated this time around. . . . I know that. Or not. I've been doing school work and a whole bunch of other crap while being cocooned in my house; sunlight burns me at this point.**

**But I've gotten ice cream, sunlight, and talked to friends face to face, so I think I can handle social interaction now.**

**So I shall let you read, this chaptah!**

**And to keep the lawyers happy; I do not own Teen Titans. Losers will never own Teen Titans, and given my current occupation (L.O.S.E.R; Lemon, Obtuse, Soy, Empty, Rat), I will never own Teen Titans.**

She was in Hell. There was simply no other explanation to the current situation. She didn't know how He had managed to drag her back without her knowing, but that's what had to happen. The minute she had walked through the doorway, she had gone back into Hell. Though it was certainly different; flashing lights, pinging noises, the pimple-covered teenagers, the smothering emotions, the disgusting carpeting. . .

Her father seemed to have upgraded.

Raven looked at the sign that said _Louie's Arcade_. And changed his name, apparently.

She backed up slowly, regretting her decision to investigate the strange atmosphere with every passing second, before a very familiar whine flew through the air.

"Yo! Look! Hey, Raven, hold it!"

Oh Azar no. If there was any good in the world, no. . . .

A greenskinned teenager squeezed out the crowd, soon followed by a mechanical man, grinning as well.

"Well, Raven, I didn't know that you were a gamer!"

"I'm not," she said as she fought the urge to rub her temples. "It was not my intention to come in here."

"Then. . . it must've been fate!" Raven twitched. "Come on, we've got a whole bunch of tokens, and Louie here lets us use any games since we kinda saved the city; he's a really nice guy and I'm sure that you'll like him you know and I bet you're pretty good at video games and-"

Raven tuned out the rest of his words as she winced, closing her eyes. It was the same every time. Every time she got less than fifteen feet away from this boy, she felt like someone was pounding her brains out with a sledge hammer. How could anyone feel this intensely? Even the Tameranian, who, if she was correct in her observation, had powers linked to emotion, didn't feel this strongly. And with her, Raven could at least block it out.

But with him, everything was simply batted away, and Raven found herself near defenseless. And Raven was _not _defenseless.

"_Raven," Azar asked as she knelt down, holding on to her student's hand that was covered in black fire. "Do you know what this is?"_

"_. . ." In response she shook her head. Azar nodded._

"_I thought so. You see, in magic, there is a specific type. This type is called by many names, but the most common name is Soul-Self. It is when you physically manifest your soul into an object with mass, and use it for magic. It is one of the most powerful types of magic that has ever existed."_

"_And this stuff here," the girl looked at her hand. "Is it? This is. . . my soul?"_

"_Yes."_

"_. . . I guess it makes sense that it's black then." Azar's face became expressionless at the thought of what would happen to this child, now that her power was confirmed. On what the monks would fear, on what they would do. . ._

"_I suppose, you may be right, Raven."_

"No." Beast Boy and Cyborg, who had gone into an very animated skit of sorts involving winning a million dollars after beating every single game in the universe in record time (not that Raven was listening or anything), froze and simultaneously turned to her.

"Huh?"

"I said, no. I'm not going to stay here to watch you two attack a pointless gaming device and getting so worked up you end up breaking things. That is not how I want to spend my afternoon."

"But-"

"No," Raven repeated as she turned to leave, her hand creeping up to make sure that her hood was still in place. Before she could get out however, that idiot went and crossed the line.

He touched her. Sure, it was only his hand on her elbow, but it was enough. Raven felt everything, from his disappointment and hurt at her refusal, to his still remnant joy at being in the arcade, his friendship with Cyborg, his fear at, well, everything, and to top it all off there was all this-

. . . Loneliness.

"Raven?" His hand vanished. "Are you okay?"

". . . I'm fine," Raven choked. ". . . I'll see you guys around."

"Around?" Immediately, hope and childlike wonder invaded her senses. "Sure! See you around! Uh, should we think of a place we might see each other around or do you want me to just use the communicator or-"

"BB, don't sweat it," Cyborg, bless his soul, had the decency to but in. "We'll see her around."

"Yeah," Raven nodded, and quickly left the store. She breathed in and out slowly as she made her way to her apartment, doing her best to rid herself of the lingering emotions. Less than three minutes with that boy made her this contorted, imagine if they actually did see each other around, that would-

". . . He has a communicator." Raven stopped. He had a communicator, which operated on a radio frequency, and so, even if he was talking to someone else it would come up if her communicator was still on. And if he were to try to contact her directly. . . .

Raven let out a groan.

This was going to suck.

**Tadum! Raven is officially freaking out! We all know she has a soft spot for BB anyway though; an odd friendship they have.**

**Anywho, this was a request from Layab the Dark Saiyan. Thanks for the idea bud; never would've thought of it on my own!**

**And Sunshine-Midnight, thanks for the confirmation. Rolicydine sounds like an interesting object. If I ever have nothing to do I'll investigate it some more, even if I should be writing more chapters. . . . .**

**So, do the drill! Read, review, comment, fav, follow, flame, whatever you wish to do!**

**Requests are always appreciated, as well as any constructive criticism!**

**Yodle!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yodle!**

**If any-viewer is in the mood for a happy chappy, well. . . .**

**Not here. Even if there is a funnyish moment near the end.**

**This is a chapter that expressed mine (and Raven's) vexations on a particular aspect of our society. Why write it? Because I'm listening to Evanescence while thinking about it, that's why. You can't really listen to Evanescence and be able to write happy stuff later. It's just not possible.**

**And to keep the lawyers happy; I do not own Teen Titans. Losers will never own Teen Titans, and given my current occupation (L.O.S.E.R; Longyi, Orthostatic, Snickety, Enigma, Regurgitator), I will never own Teen Titans.**

Raven was disgusted. Thoroughly, utterly, disgusted. It seemed that no matter where she went, the evil of the human race still seeped through, even in places in the constant sun such as here. Purely disgusting,

It had all started when a man had walked into a cafe, and Raven didn't need to be an empath to see the self-importance he strode in with, the arrogant fool. However, that was not the root of her foul mood. No, it was what happened next.

An elderly woman walked in behind him, and she was clearly not in the best health, hobbling on her cane with much support.

And then the door hit her shoulder, causing her to stagger back. The man looked over, clear annoyance in his gaze.

"Mom, if you can't even open the door you shouldn't have come."

"I'm sorry. . ."

"Yeah, well, just try to keep that in mind before you go bothering people." The man continued to grumble on his breath as he walked up to order, his mother walking. "Just go pick out a drink or something where you won't bother anyone."

Raven watched as the woman, clearly having trouble standing, slowly made her way to the cups and soda dispenser. The man, now whipping out a phone, gave a shrug at the server in front of him.

"Stuck babysitting?" The man in front of the register asked. The man let out a sigh.

"You have no idea. All she does is get in the way all the time. I can't even spend an hour in my own house without her needing help. It's so aggravating, it makes me wonder why she's still around."

"I know. If I were in her shoes I'd just croak already to save the important people time."

"If only."

Raven blinked. Slowly, ever so slowly, she repeatedly closed her eyes, breathed in, opened her eyes, breathed out. _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. . . ._

The woman at the soda dispenser struggled in vain to reach a napkin out her arm's grasp, being too short. The man looked over from his phone just long enough to scoff.

_Azarath. . . . Metrion. . . . Zinthos. . . ._

"_So, this is the new room?"_

"_Yeah. I can't believe it myself."_

"_I know. To think that Azar would bring that . . . _thing_ out of the Lower Wing and into an area like this, putting everyone else in danger."_

"_She's an idealist, which I respect, but there are some things that are just a bad idea. If it were to see an opportunity, who knows what would happen?"_

"_I can venture a guess."_

_Raven curled up even further in the corner of her new 'room,' closing her eyes to hold back the tears she wasn't allowed to shed as the footsteps retreated from her door. Not before one last thing was heard though, unfortunately._

"_Why can't that thing just do us all a favor and die?"_

"Here." The elderly woman looked up to see Raven holding a napkin out to her. "You wanted this, right?"

"Thank you," the woman wheezed, her voice quiet, docile. Defeated. "I don't mean to cause any trouble."

"It's no problem, I was getting one myself," Raven said as she grabbed one herself, and then gently held the woman's arm. "Do you need help getting to your seat? I don't mind."

"Thank you very much, over there. . ."

"Alright." Raven helped the woman slowly make her way towards the booth in question, using her powers to chuck her napkin into the trash as she went. "So, any specific occasion that brings you here?"

"It's. . . my birthday."

"Well then, happy birthday," Raven nodded, sitting next to her unbidden. "What age are you turning?"

"Ninety-eight. . ."

"That's amazing." Way longer than Raven herself would live. "That's certainly something to celebrate about."

"I suppose. . . but I always seem to get in the way now, even when I'm trying to help."

"Well, you must've done a lot of things when you were younger, so I think you can rest now," Raven offered. "I think it's about time you relaxed." The woman looked at her in shock, before smiling at her gently.

"You are a very wonderful girl."

"I'm nothing great." _Just a half-demon that's going to kill everything in existence in a few years is all._

"So, is there any occasion that you're here for?"

"I just wanted something to eat." _And this place is quiet and no one recognizes me as the 'hero' and takes my picture and treats me like I'm a _savior_ of all things_. "This place is close to where I live."

"Oh. Well, it's good to use those legs of yours while you can," the woman's eye twinkled. "Have some fun while the boys walk into poles."

Raven felt her face slightly heat up as the comment registered in her brain, and let out a hoarse cough. "Well, that's all due to perspective."

"Mom, why are you bothering this girl?" Both of them snapped their heads up to see a very familiar man in a very black monkey suit (as Beast Boy would put it; Raven was mildly afraid their last encounter had rubbed off on her too much). "Seriously, you can't be left alone for five minute-"

"I'm sorry," Raven said as she stood up, swallowing her pride and ever-growing urge to show this man just how much of a savior she wasn't. "I was in the mood for conversation and I'm afraid I wouldn't take no for an answer. Your mother-" _something you don't have a right to call her_. "Was very nice. I can't think of the last time I had such a stimulating conversation."

". . . Oh. Well then," the man pulled his phone out as he placed down the food. "I see."

Raven nodded. "Good day to you sir. And good day to you. . ."

". . . .Oh," the woman composed herself. "Elizabeth."

"Good day to you Elizabeth, I hope we can find another opportunity to talk," Raven gave a small smile as she went to her seat, and sat down for the long wait.

"Alright," the man said after what seemed forever. "I'm going to go pay and use the restroom. Just sit there, and don't talk to anyone mother."

"Okay then. . ." Once he was gone, Raven sat down across from Elizabeth where the man had sat.

"Elizabeth, I want you to answer me honestly," Raven said seriously. "Do you feel safe around that man?"

". . . . No," she admitted. "I know that he wouldn't do anything, if only so that he wouldn't look bad, but no. I don't."

". . . ." Raven felt like that if she was in a cartoon a lightbulb would have gone off above her head. "Here," she held out a yellow object to the woman, who looked at it oddly. "It's a radio of sorts. If you ever feel like you're in trouble, just push the button here and say where you are. Help will come as soon as they can."

". . . Is it to 911?" Elizabeth asked. Raven smirked.

"Sort of. It's more of. . . an emergency response team, for special situations that normal departments would have a lot of trouble to respond to."

". . . Is this like that superhero team that helped a few days back?"

"Uh, yes," Raven found herself fumbling a bit with her words. "We- They're- It's a response team for situations like what happened with the aliens."

"I see. . . but I don't think that I'm more important than any alien invas-"

"Please take it Elizabeth." The woman looked at her for a moment, before giving another smile.

"Alright, if you wish. I'll call if I feel in any particular danger."

"Thank you." Raven stood up. "I'll be going now. It'd probably be best if you don't let that man see it. Good day Elizabeth."

Raven hadn't made it several steps before the woman spoke again.

"I might be as mobile as a tub of lard, but I can see just fine. So, whatever's got you so distraught, listen to some advice from someone who's been around for a while. Face whatever it is as it comes, and get some good friends to help you out. It'll make things easier."

". . . . I'll think about that," Raven responded as she left, feeling oddly light.

Until she realized something outside the door to her apartment.

"I can't respond to her if I don't have a communicator." Raven frowned even more. And then she'd have to go to Cyborg and ask him to make another one, and it seemed that those two hung out a lot.

". . . Damn."

**Ah poor Raven; her good nature will be the death of her, she swears.**

**And before anyone even thinks about giving reviews of how unrealistic the situation was, think again. This whole chapter was based off of a true story that I experienced in a McDonalds. The man walked in and let a woman who I later learned was his mother get hit with the door, and she actually fell down. He let out a curse and went to help her up, reprimanding her all the time. Later when he was in the bathroom I went over with my mother to go see if she was okay, and we talked a bit. It was one of the best conversations I've ever had. And it WAS her birthday too; I gave her a buck.**

**So yeah, this is realistic.**

**Hoped you liked the chapter!**

**And on another completely unrelated note; I only have two more essays one my AP Bio homework! Two is such a lovely number, though as my little sister said, zero is much better. . . **

**So yeah.**

**Yodle!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yodle!**

**I am once again typing the chapter of may or may not have happened in the early days of Raven's time in Jump!**

**. . . . Does that sound as fancy as I think it does?**

**Anywho, I don't really have a lot to, well, say here. Not at this moment, no; just that I should be doing AP Biology homework instead of this. Yeah, I should do that soon. . . . . . . .**

**Oh. Wait. I know what I have to say, do, type, etc.**

**We must welcome the cool-kitty profiler pic author(ess?); LottyPL!**

***whoops enthusiastically as cookies are passed out to imaginary friends***

**Your review made me very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very happy.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**I bet almost all of you skipped those "very's" and didn't notice the last one has an "i" in it.**

**Now you've gone back up and realized I lied.**

**And hopefully, you are laughing now.**

**Anywho, thanks for the awesome review LottyPL! Actually, though, that's not my profile. I don't have one, but my friend LadyShadow77 is kind enough to let me mooch off of her connections. I'm fifteen.**

**Still appreciate it though!**

**So, now onto what you really came here for!**

**And to keep the lawyers happy; I do not own Teen Titans. At this point, you must understand why (too lazy to think of my occupation right now).**

"Azar, what's love?"

The woman who has become your caretaker, teacher, and guardian for the safety of Azarath looks down at you in confusion, shock, and something that may or may not be fear; unlike the others, she has the ability to mask her emotions, so you only have her expressions to go by, which are fleeting.

"Where did you hear that?"

"I. . . I read it somewhere," you tell her. "And the entire plot was about someone pondering 'love', but I never got to finish it because Sister Genevieve took it from me. Should I not have read it?"

". . . . No, you shouldn't have," Azar reluctantly states, placing her hand on your shoulder. You almost flinch away, but manage to stop yourself. You know that Azar will not hurt you, but you can't even remember having physical contact with someone since, well, ever. This is very new to you, and as a result is almost unpleasant. "But that's because of the rules that were placed so you could be here. And," Azar's eyes glinted for a moment with what may or may not have been what Raven knew to be called 'mischief'. "Now that you know, you need to be properly informed, don't you?"

". . . . I guess, Azar."

As she leads you into her study and places you on the desk, you can't help but frown a little. Azar is probably the most confusing human you have ever met, hands down.

She runs her fingers along the spines of a few of the hundreds of books she possesses. She's the one that introduced you to books, actually, a new action that you find _(happyfuncoolgreat)_. . . . . not unwanted. After several minutes of this action repeating, Azar lets out a satisfied 'aha', and pulls out a thick red tomb.

"Dictionary," Azar explains as she flips through the pages quickly, eyes registering everything in an instant. You can't help but be impressed. "Let's see. Love; a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. Love; a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as with a parent, child, or friend." Azar grabbed another book, flipping through even faster than earlier. "Love originates from the Latin word amo, the mother of all languages."

You blink as Azar puts the books away in their proper place, before your teacher turns to you expectantly.

"Well, did that help?"

". . . . . A little." You lean back a bit on the desk to look up at the paintings on the ceiling, taking notice of the golden colors as they circled around each other. "So, love is essentially a powerful bond of emotion?"

"The strongest." Azar walked over, placing her hand on top of your head (much to your confusion). "That's why some of the greatest leaders in any civilation's history are usually very loving. A leader needs to have a great love for their people, and for those closest to them if they wish to truly be strong enough to lead." Azar then leans down, facing you with such a serious face you wonder for a moment if someone else had just taken her place. "Do you understand, Raven?"

". . . ." You nod. "I do, but. . . ."

"Yes?"

"Well. . . . how do you know when you're in love, or love someone?" Your teacher looks at you with such incredulity then that you are wary of the fact that you might have done something wrong, before she suddenly looks at you with such feeling and emotion that you don't understand that it makes you fear (there might be more than that, but that possibility scares you as well).

"You'll know," is her response, as she removes her hand from your head. "Now, you might want to get to your room. We'll continue tomorrow's lessons as planned, okay Raven?"

"Okay Azar," you say, more than willing to comply and get out and away and to your room before you break or slip and something or someone gets hurt, and it is only after you close the door and are away from prying eyes and no one is scrutinizing you for now that you allow yourself one quick moment of hope and wonder and let yourself dream, if only for a moment-

"Does Azar love me?"

Raven was snapped out of her thoughts as the server came with her tea, placing it down quickly before moving on to the next customer.  
She took the cup into her hands, looking into the brew with a small frown.  
What had brought that on? One minute she was waiting patiently for her tea and the next she was reminiscing about past experiences better left untouched. Was it because of the tea, and how Azar had introduced it to her?

Come to think of it, there was a lot of things that triggered thoughts of Azar. It was like her teacher had given her a lesson for every possible experience that could ever happen, so that in every moment Raven thought of one thing in this city, it lead to a series of thoughts that would inevitably lead to her teacher.

That was not a good thing. Raven felt her grip on the cup tighten. She couldn't afford to let herself remember and think and mourn-

"No," she whispers as she closes her eyes. "Do not think of that."

As the memory slips away, fading back into the recess of things that should have never happened but did, Raven lets out a sigh as she admits, if only to herself, that she won't be able to forget about her teacher anytime soon.

**Come now Raven, if you forgot about your teacher I would never have been able to write this fic! *grins like an idiot after realizing she just talked to a character that she doesn't even own***

**Anywho, you all know what to do - sides from the newbie cool-cat - so vamos! Read, review, request, and even flame if you wish! No one's done the latter yet; I feel a little ripped off, if you can believe that.**

**So, do as is bidden by this here internet authoress that you don't give a beaver's home about!**

**Yodle!**

**P.S; if you wish to know why this was so late - take a look at LadyShadow's profile for a bit until you see what I was working on (though I have some other ideas too...). I promised bunny-ness, remember? And a found that A Furry Moment was a catchy and fitting title... and all of the Teen Titans fics there are mine, just so you know (hint-hint)**

**Re-yodle!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yodle!**

**I am updating this story of Raven and her encounters of the pre-Titans days and how she was influenced by her teacher Azar and wow I'm rambling does this seem like a run-on sentence to you?**

**Yeah, anyway, I like the reviews I've received for the last chapter. I wanted to try something different to emphasize the whole memory schtick, so yeah. I might not do a whole lot on that though; I'm better with third person Raven.**

**And thanks for the many "flames". I'll make the future chapters longer, don't worry ^_^**

**So yeah, I hope you enjoy this here chapter of chapter-ness.**

**And to keep the lawyers happy, I don't own Teen Titans. Losers will never own Teen Titans, and given my current occupation (L.O.S.E.R.; Lactose, Ornate, Sassy, Enamorous, Ronald McDonald), I will never own Teen Titans.**

**Yodle!**

Raven really detested headaches. Being part demon, she had always been more resistant to sickness and illness in Azarath, but headaches apparently didn't count. She couldn't remember the last time she had been headache free for more than three days. She wasn't even sure if that had ever happened.

And so, because of this horrible headache, she found herself, leaning against a building wall in the tech district, watching people race by, completely fine. No, they were more than fine; they were happy. Oblivious to the harshities of the world, to the suffering that people suffered in this life, naively going through life and believing that the world was a great place. Fools.

Raven groaned a bit, placing her head in her hands. Why did it hurt so much? Why was it so painful to see this happiness, this joy? She had accepted it long ago. So why?

'**The answer is simple.'**

Her eyes went wide, her breaths short. _No. No. Please no, don't be-_

'**You see how disgusting they really are, those humans. And you are all too aware on how false their peace is, and how soon it will be but a mere myth.'**

'_They are not disgusting. They're just human.'_

'**Exactly. They are vile creatures with such a short lifespan they are almost pitiable. They claim supremacy, but they do not know what real power is. But I know, and so do you. You know who really controls all, who has command over the evil in their hearts.'**

'_And where would this power come from, if they did not exist?'_ Raven shot back, finding it very hard to breathe. And when did it get so humid?

'**Well well, Raven. I certainly wasn't expecting you to grow attached to the mortals.' **She shivered at the amusement in his tone. **'This does explain why you've remained in one spot for so long, doesn't it?'**

'_It's not-'_

'**What will you do, I wonder, when they all burn? After seeing how you react with the deaths of mortals you've grown close in previous times, it should prove to be most entertaining to me.'**

"Entertaining?" Raven felt her fist clench tightly. "They are people. Human beings with hearts and feelings and dreams. You don't. . . there is no. . . . they should be able to live they way they want."

'**Should? What have they done to deserve such a reward as to live their pathetic lives uninterrupted?'**

"They're. . . . they're kind."

'**Kind? Kind? When have they ever been kind? When have you been shown kindness? You were locked away in Azarath, the ultimate sin. You were the monster mothers used to keep their children in line. You were hated and despised. What kindness is there that you seem to have found? Where is it?'**

". . . . ." Raven closed her eyes, opening them to see fire and brimstone. "What kindness? The kindness I see is in Azar, is in Clarice and her mother, it was even in _my _mother once.

"I see kindness in the man at the computer, in Jerry and Tammy and Robin. They put their faith in me, for whatever reason. I owe them.

"I see kindness in that cat, in Beast Boy and Cyborg. I even saw it in Starfire, for the brief time I was with her. I see kindness in Elizabeth." Raven looked up, staring down at the silhouette of Him.

"I see enough kindness in one person to more than completely eradicate the past injuries I've suffered. I see kindness running through the very core of this planet, this universe."

"**They are mere mortal fleas."**

"But they have potential to grow. They have a chance to become more. That's what they believe in. That's what they. . . hope for."

"**Hope,"** His voice revealed his contempt. **"Is a thing for those who were born to merely die."**

"But at least they had something to die for," Raven countered. "And something to live for. What do you have to live and die for, Father?"

"**. . . You truly do believe what you've said."** Laughter echoed throughout the area, making Raven grow chill. **"Perhaps I shall give you time to properly see the truth in the world, so that you will return from your astray path.**

"**However, know this. Even if these mortals are so kind and charming, and have a right to life, you still know that will not sway me. And remember, that you are the one who will take away their life. Keep this in mind, Raven, when the hour is nigh."**

Raven felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Miss, are you alright?"

Raven blinked, finding herself on her knees on the sidewalk, sweat dripping down her face and onto the ground. Everything was spotted, and she still found it hard to breath.

She looked up, seeing a man looking at her with concern.

"Miss, do you need any help?"

". . .I. . . I. . ."

"Miss?"

"I'm sorry," Raven hissed out between gasps.

And then there was darkness.

**. . . . . . . .**

**Where in the world did this show up in my subconscious? That wasn't even remotely how I wanted this to go. At all. I was planning something entirely different and this just appeared through my fingers. I think over half of this is just dialogue too.**

**Whoa.**

**Still, I gave you guys a cliff-hanger. Mean of me, isn't it? **

**And guys, be honest with me? Did I overdo Big Red and Loin-clothed? Hope not; he's an EIE (Epic Incarnation of Evil) that you don't want to mess up.**

**And I'm writing the next part in the next chapter, so write me and tell you what you want to happen!**

**A) She could be in a hospital and have a freak out over what she just did (scared of her dad, remember?)**

**B) She could wake up and Starfire would be there (I can make it happen)**

**C) She wakes up in what would be the beginnings of Titans Tower.**

**D) YOUR OWN IDEA! EMAIL, REVIEW, CALL, PUT IT ON A BILLBOARD IN MANHATTAN, DO SOMETHING!**

**. . . . . So tell me what you wish to have happen in this here story, please.**

**And also, there have been very little reviews for A Furry Moment. That makes me sad. I have even more stories I'd like to post, but I'd like you guys to tell me what you think of them.**

**SO GET ON LADY SHADOW'S PROFILE AND START READING!**

**. . . . Can you tell I didn't get a lot of sleep last night? I went to bed at four and woke up at ten. That gave me. . . . maybe five hours of sleep? Maybe, it takes me awhile to actually fall asleep so. . . . . Yeah (and while you're at it, ready Lady Shadow's stuff if you know the fandom she uses please; it's pretty good stuff).**

**Okay, so enough with pleading and whining like a lame authoress eh? Just read, review, and please enjoy the cliffhanger chapter!**

**Yodle!**


	12. Chapter 12

**School's coming up, so I won't be able to post often. So, to try an make up for that, I'll be posting a longer one this time!**

**WE HAVE A NEWBIE TO THE READING REVIEWING LAND HERE!**

**WELCOME, bored-piper! Prepare to wish you had never come! *laughs evilly***

**This fine lady here actually had the idea of a Slade appearance. While that is an awesome idea, he hasn't shown up yet, so I can't do it *cries*. Oh well, I'd probably botch him up anyway. However, if I ever do any stories that I can put him in, I will.**

**POWER TO THE MASKED B.A PEDOS!**

**Anywho, I'll stop ranting here so you can pretend to read the rest of the A/N, savvy? (oh I feel like Jack Sparrow, only not as pretty ^_^)**

**Now, where we last left of, dear Rae-Rae here had collapsed after a mental conversation with "Daddy Dearest" (hm, title for story?), since those things are exhausting and terrifying for most people.**

**So, now I will give you the second (and final) of Raven's mental exhaustion, complete with guest star who isn't really a guest but you'll get what I mean when she shows up!**

**Now, we set our stage in the place where Raven lay, her mind stirring into consciousness...**

Raven didn't need to open her eyes to know that she was in a bed. She also could tell that not only was she in a bed, but she was in a bed in a fairly populated area, if the chatter and noises of people walking were anything to go by. Her head felt heavy, her thigh hurt, and she felt a stinging sensation in the back of her eyes. Where was she? What had-

. . . . Oh. Right. She had spoken against her father's actions, and questioned his reasons for existing. Raven felt dread clench her heart. Why, just why did she think that was a good idea? She might as well slugged him across the face (or at least tried). What she had done was stupid and arrogant and selfish and stupid and not thought out and extremely stupid and-

- Human. Huh. Well, at least she was becoming more in tune with the part of her _not _destined to destroy all existence. It was a good idea to distance oneself from things like that.

Of course, the fact that she still had no idea where she was at all was a bit of a concern for her. For all she knew, she could've been picked up by members of Scath, or worse, exorcists. Or Beast Boy.

Raven's eyes snapped open faster than The Flash could blink - which was fast, in case you weren't completely sure - to see white. There was a lot of white. Well, that ruled out Scath at least, and the last time exorcists had attempted to kidnap her, the room hadn't had much white either. But still, where was she?

Her answer was given as she began to examine her room. The type of bed she was on, a glass wall that showed a hall, with nurses and doctors and stretchers, her new dress (she really hoped her clothes were nearby), and the fact that there was a window that showed a busy main street.

"A hospital," Raven said quietly, mentally slapping herself. That's what she gets for passing out in front of a man that actually had a soul.

"Miss? Oh, miss, you're up?" Raven looked towards the doorway to see a nurse, clipboard in hand, rush over to her side, pressing a tan hand to her forehead. "You fainted on the sidewalk a few hours ago, and a good samaritan brought you here. Are you okay? You feel faint? Light-headed? Do you need something?"

"No," Raven said quickly. "I mean, no, I'm fine." And there was a nurse too. What was next, Beast Boy?

"Well, once we can affirm that you're stable, you can go home," the nurse prattled. "I'm sure your parents are worried sick. Do you want to call them?"

"My parents are no problem right now." That is, if what her father said was to be trusted. He may be scum that had no problems in destroying civilizations, but he typically kept his deals with her, if only for his own amusement.

"Okay. I'll just go get a needle, and we can draw some blood just to make sure you're alright."

"..." Oh. No.

Seeing Raven's face and mistaking it for fear (well it was, but not for what she thought) she smiled gently. "Don't worry it's not that bad. It'll only hurt a bit, and I'll be quick. It won't be bad."

"That depends on perspective," Raven hissed out, in which the nurse smiled and left the room.

This was bad. This was extremely, terribly, horrifyingly bad. If they drew her blood, they would test it. If they tested it, it would make no sense to them. If it made no sense to them, they'd send it to labs or other hospitals or worse; government. Or even the Justice League, and Raven did _not _want to deal with them again. Pompous paranoid egotistics (if she ever saw Zatanna again...).

So after judging those possibilities, Raven knew that she had to get out. Now. But first, her clothes... Sitting up, Raven saw them neatly folded on a chair, her gems for her hands, belt, and boots resting on top.

"Well, that's convenient."

After changing out of that evil hospital gown, Raven peered out into the hallway, looking right and left before dashing out. If Beast Boy was here, he'd probably be humming Mission Impossible.

Raven then slipped into the bathroom as a nurse came by, and heard sounds of confusion and panic. Well, they know that I'm gone now; this hospital has a faster response than the clinics in Azarath.

Waiting until the presences were a safe distance away, Raven quickly moved out, walking out into the lobby. The receptionist looked at her oddly, but didn't say anything as she walked out the glass sliding doors. Raven walked across the street and around a building before stopping in the crowd, sighing in relief. That would've been bad. If they had found her-

…... She could've just teleported. In fact, Raven could've just teleported to this very spot from her hospital room. How had she not thought of that? That was pathetic.

Raven sighed as she face-palmed. This city was going to be the death of her. could anything worse happen today?

Of course, knowing fate, it accepted the challenge.

"... Raven?"

No. Oh no. Not, no please. No Azar no...

"It is! Do you not recognize me or hear me?! It is I, Friend Raven! STARFIRE OF TAMERA-"

"Yes," Raven turned to a tall, red-headed and orange-skinned alien. "I recognize you, Starfire."

"Glorious!" Raven winced at the sheer volume of Starfire's voice. And Glorious? Really? "And how have the time in which we have not interacted cared for you, friend Raven?"

Raven closed her eyes for a moment. She forgot just how exhausting it was to be in the same vicinity as the alien. It was like she was a pill, and with every moment you talked with her you were taking another one until you simply fell over from an overdose of Tameranean.

"I have been fine, Starfire. And you?" Immediately, Raven knew that that had been the worst thing to ask.

She was bombarded by "Robin showed me this" or "Cyborg let me look at this" or "Beast Boy said this" and "I learned this" and "Glorious" and "Joyful" and the occasional slip into her people's native tongue (which was, by far, the best moments of the entirely one-sided conversation). Did this girl even need to breathe?

It wasn't until Raven heard the words "new dwelling place" that she actually tried to talk.  
"Wait, what was that Starfire?" The red-head stopped mid-sentence, making eye contact.

"Friend Robin and friend Cyborg have been attempting to get permission from the city's board to construct a building of sorts. Though why they need to ask wood to build on the island escapes me-"

"A building? What kind of building?"

"I am not sure, but friend Robin was most energetic about it. I do believe he attempted to contact you regarding the matter, but there was never any reply from you." Starfire frowned. "Why is that?"

". . . I just haven't kept it on much," Raven falsely explained. "And why does he want to talk to me about it?"

"Again, I am not sure, but he also has talked to friends Cyborg and Beast Boy about it extensively, and he said that he would "give me the run down" at a later date. I am not sure what this is however? Does he wish to have me run down a hill?"

Raven frowned. Robin had gotten permission from the city to construct a large building on an isolatedisland, with the help of Cyborg. He also was trying to contact herself, and had already talked to Beast Boy and Cyborg, and was going to talk to Starfire.

She had a good idea on what he was trying to do.

"I must've jinxed it when I called us a task force," Raven muttered under her breath, causing Starfire to frown again.

"What was that you said Raven?"

"Nothing. I'll stop by some other time to see Robin, so don't worry."

"Oh! Glorious!" And there was the word again. "I shall inform Robin of your soon arrival, friend Raven!" Raven watched as a colorful blur leapt into the sky. "I hope to be in your presence soon!"

Once she was alone (or as alone as one could be on a crowded sidewalk; which could be pretty alone at times), Raven groaned. It seemed that she was in for a loop of trouble for quite some time. What was next, evil robots?

"Great," Raven muttered. "I bet I've jinxed myself again."

…**.. And so the curtain closes, the feeling of anticipation and dread still hanging in the air as our dear Raven's last line echoes throughout the stage...**

**So, I hope this was longer enough for your tastes! I write this on google docs before Lady Shadow posts it, so I can't tell the length myself until it's been posted. **

**Anywho, just so you know I HAVE decided to write about Raven's earlier days with the Titans (thanks for the idea Layab The Dark Saiyan!). However, that won't happen for a few more chapters. It's Raven; she won't go down without a fight, and even when she finally does go down she'll be kicking and screaming (or chanting).**

**So read, review, flame if you wish, criticize if you feel I need help that isn't of the mental kind, and if you think I DO need mental help, then give me some numbers of the professionals! If I keep trying, they may work one day!**

**Yodle!**


	13. Chapter 13

**You know, there are times when we as human being are reminded on how truly blessed we are. When we feel such incomprehensible joy that we can barely stand up, that all we can do is cry and smile. I had such a feeling the other day. Why? Simple; my dad's coming home.**

**Now for an explanation just sit tight. A year ago on September 1st, my father moved from where we live to Philadelphia because he couldn't support us anymore, since he'd been laid off. So we have been trying to sell our house for the past year (and failing) he managed to get a job in the state, not twenty minutes from our house. So now he's coming home.**

**To put it simply, I'm more excited than Tarzan when he saw people for the first time. I'm that psyched.**

**And after nearly a year without him, it really reminds you how much you care about someone. So I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to my dad, more or less. If that's possible. It is, right?**

**And sorry that it's been a while, but school sucks eggs, so what can you do?**

**Anywho, read, review, and remember that being a Lark's Only Secretary Entering Roomate, I can't own Teen Titans. Stupid lawyers.**

It was a tent. The only thing on the entire island aside from what seemed to be bags of cement and other elements that were hinting at a construction zone was one light green tent. Directly outside of said tent was a small wooden table with blueprints on it, with a man covered in electronic plating hovering over them. Said man grinned a smile that was too bright for nine in the morning.

"Raven! Hey!" Raven winced slightly, fighting the urge to twist her pinky in her ear.

"Cyborg."

"What brings you to our happy little home?" Cyborg asked, gesturing to the tent. "It's not like you can say it was on your way."

"Not really." Raven paused, and though you couldn't see it, there just may have been a hint of nervousness. "I . . . need another communicator, if it isn't too much trouble."

"Sure, no problem." Cyborg opened the flap. "Come on in."

Raven reluctantly allowed herself to enter, her eyes raising slightly at the large metal operating table. Upon seeing her face, Cyborg let out a dry, if not bitter, chuckle.

"It came with the artificial limbs."

"I see," Raven observed, walking over to another small table covered with electronics. "Are you living here?"

"Sort of. I sometimes go to Beast Boy's place for a better place to crash, but this generator in the corner provides my basic needs." Cyborg picked out several of the gadgets on the table. "Besides, this is temporary."

Raven nodded slightly, looking out the tent flap and outside. The sun was currently high up in the sky, with white thick clouds dotting the otherwise blue sky. There was a faint breeze, carrying with it the scent of salt water and the city. The tide was a gentle white noise, with the sound of the occasional seagull.

"Everything seems so far away when you're here," Raven asked. "Like it's a picture."

"I know," Cyborg said as the faint sounds of a blowtorch whirred to life (don't ask why he needed one). "You can see everything. I guess that's one of the reasons Robin picked here."

"Is he serious?"

"You know?"

'I ran into Starfire."

"Ah." Cyborg chuckled. "She's a strange one. Every time I talk to her I feel like I need to recharge."

"I get the feeling," Raven agreed, crossing her arms. "And Beast Boy is no better."

"You'll get used to him."

"I don't know if that's possible." Raven sighed. "It's like he doesn't even know the meaning of slow down."

"Well, he looked at me oddly when I used the word deposit, so you never know."

Raven shook her head, and Cyborg almost, almost, thought he could hear a chuckle. It was probably his imagination though.

"So," he asked, moving to clasp yellow casing around the electronic device. "What happened to your other one?"

"It's at a better place." Raven let the tent flap close, walking over to watch him work. Cyborg nodded slightly.

"Okay then. So . . . what are your thoughts on what Gel Head's doing?"

"I suppose I can understand where he's coming from," Raven spoke in deadpan, but even Cyborg noticed the twitch in her eyes. "He believes that a group working together can do a better job than four vigilantes on their own."

"Which is true," Cyborg held the device in his hand. "But I believe there are five of us."

"For the moment," Raven replied. "Is it done?"

"Yeah," Cyborg handed her the device. "But be warned, BB's been calling everyone at least six times a day about the new team."

"Thanks for the warning," Raven walked out of the tent, fighting the urge to smack herself. That had been too easy, too natural. She shouldn't have felt relaxed and comfortable with him, but yet it was effortless. There had just been this sense of. . . safety, and normalcy with Cyborg. Maybe it had to do with the fact that the two of them were anything but normal.

"_You heard the kid; I don't exactly fit in."_

"_He's green, half of me is metal, and she's from space. You'll fit in just fine."_

Had anyone ever told her anything like that before? Not even Azar had, because she knew Raven was different, and had accepted it. But Cyborg believed that not only was she different, but BECAUSE she was different, she'd fit in with them. Part of her wanted to prove him right. Part of her knew that she might as well end the world now. And the rest of her was just as confused as her father's domain.

"Hey! Hold on a second! Raven!"

"Cyborg?" Raven turned, frowning. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing like that." Cyborg laughed nervously. "Sorry if I scared ya. I just want to see your cloak's brooch for a second, if that's okay."

". . ." Still confused, Raven obliged, and watched as the man in front of her pried it open, placing some sort of small device, and then returned it to her. "And that was? . . ."

"A beacon. If you need any help, it'll flash and send a signal to our communicators," Cyborg explained. "I put these on the others as well. I also have something that lets us track your location, but I figured you wouldn't want that."

"Okay then. . ." Raven pulled her hood over her face, and as her soul self prepared to teleport her, she gave one last thing. "Thanks, I guess."

It was a shame though, because if she had of stayed just a second longer, she might have seen Cyborg's small smile as he went back into his tent, sitting down on his recharging station. He wasn't an expert on the subject per-say, but he could see when someone was uncomfortable in their own skin. When they didn't like themselves. He still had problems, and probably would for the rest of his life. However, there was something about Raven that was certainly. . . off. Strange, in a way he couldn't place. He was fairly positive she wasn't human, or entirely human, but he knew better than to press. He'd find out eventually, since he knew she was going to join. He could tell, because he had seen her eyes. Eyes with the same desire he'd had for such a long time. A faint hope, desire, for acceptance, for stability.

"Yeah," Cyborg laughed. "You'll fit in just fine Raven."

**Sibling Hood to the max! And if this is short, I apologize. I really need to work on that.**

**And so, Cyborg was epically brotherly and insightful, and Raven opened up a bit. could this get any more better? Probably.**

**And for Juniper, the Church of Blood is indeed the Trigon worshippers in the comics. However, the villain of said cult is Brother Blood, who was given a complete character makeover in the cartoon. So I use the term members of Scath, as that may be the name of the organization in cartoon land. Hope that explains it. In my mind, Brother Blood was a member, who possibly met Arella/Angela, and then left because he has his own plans of grandeur and such. You never know.**

**So read, review, tell me I'm pretty, and wait in excitement or horror for the next chapter.**

**Yodle!  
Oh. And I hope you come home safely dad!**

**Re-Yodle!**


	14. Chapter 14

Yodle!

Now guys, I have news that may make you upset, but it's not too depressing.

I will no longer write on fanfiction.

*fights off angry reviewers with a spork*

Hey, hey! Give me a chance to explain.

*coughs*

Now as you fellas know, I have no Fanfiction account and so was using LadyShadow77's generosity to post my words here.

I decided that after realizing that there were more of my stories than hers on her account that this would be no more. After talking with my parents, we came to a decision.

They don't feel comfortable with me on this site with my own account (for reasons I will not go into) but they are fine with Deviantart. I am as of the twenty-third FreakyFanatic101 on Deviantart, and anything I add to this story will be posted there. So don't flip and think someone's stealing from me if you're on there.

I really want to thank you guys. Every time I posted a chapter or one-shot I spent the entire day reloading to see if anyone had reviewed. I really grew as a writer and found it easier and easier to get character's personalities down, dialogue came out better, and I faced the horrors of writing as Starfire and made it out alive! How's that for epic?

I ranted again, sorry. I'll just get to the point.

My brief time here was great guys, but now I have my own place where I can be criticized and flamed so that I can become a better author than I have ever been and maybe even someday write professionally. This way I can do my own thing on my own account, so that I can do all these things without taking away cyberspace from my friends. This is a really important step for me and I'll hope you understand and support me in this. If you guys really like this story, meet me at Deviantart.

And wanna know something weird? I wrote this before I even got an account *grins insanely* So you're the first to hear my new catchphrase, tell me what you think!

WISH ME LUCK ON THIS VENTURE!

. . . Okay, I've already posted on Deviantart. Sue me. But well, I did write this first so. . . yeah.

**For the last time, Yodle!**


End file.
